A RyouxIchigo Fluff
by OfflineForever
Summary: I really suck at summary and titles, so I will make this short and simple. It is about Tokyo Mew Mew episode 36. But chapter 2 will be different. Full summary inside. CHAPTER 4 UP! :D RyouxIchigo
1. A Cat Problem and A Found Out

**Me:** Here is the summary.

**Mint: **Oh, be quiet.

**Me: **What did you say? You know that every story has to have a summary. Well, not every story, but you know what I mean, right?

**Mint: **Yeah, sure, sure. Don't disturb me. I'm drinking my tea.

**Me: **Fine.

**SuMmArY-tImE**

Sorry, I really suck at making summary, so it may not turn out that good, but at least I tried. It is sorta about Tokyo Mew Mew episode 36, but I made it myself, okay. Ichigo found out about the gray cat with a green bandana and it was… (a.n Not telling who cause you may not have watch it and I don't want to ruin it, but I think I am going to ruin it anyway. I'll try not to ruin it. : D) Now she won't go near him. (I feel like I'm going to ruin it anyways) What will she do? Keiichiro Akasaka tells Ichigo something about his past. (a.n I'm going to say it anyways. **Mint: M-A-K-E U-P Y-O-U-R M-I-N-D!!! **Me again: Fine, fine. I will tell you, but you have to find it. Hehehehe.) What is Ichigo's reaction and what is his reaction?

**DiScLaImEr**

I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, I will kill Masaya, then and there. SO DON'T SUE ME!!!

**StArT-tHe-StOrY**

**Chapter #1: The Iguana Problem**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! That was her alarm clock, trying to wake Ryou up. It was 7:00 AM. Ryou was trying to find his alarm clock and he was shirtless also (like any other boy). He went to the window and opened it. Then, he found his way to the showers. When he finishes, he took himself a drink and looked at the picture with his mom, his dad, Keiichiro, and him when he was small.

"Five years already." He said to himself.

_Start flashback _

_There was a fire everywhere. Ryou Shirogane (when he was little) came just a little too late cause his house was on fire with his mama and papa in it._

_End flashback_

Just then, Ichigo ran up the stairs trying to get the Shirogane's room.

"Hey! Shirogane!"

Ryou looked at the door when he heard the scream. Ichigo opened the door, but only to look from the feet to his face. He was only wearing a towel. Ichigo blushed RED like a tomato. (a.n You see, the story is going the exact order, but it will change cause it will end with RyouxIchigo. Hahahahaha. Too bad, Masaya. Sorry.)

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

She covered her mouth. Ryou looked at Ichigo weird like she was weird of something.

"Pervert! Hentai! (a.n sorry for though who can't use that word. That is what it said in the episode. OOPS. SORRY AGAIN) Please don't do something stupid, STUPID! Put some clothes on." (a.n The way they speak in the episode is different, so sorry.)

Ichigo started to throw clothes at him. A purple with white and yellow stars underwear or boxer landed at his face. (a.n Sorry, don't know what it is called.)

"You're the one that is peeping!" yelled Ryou, madly.

A few minutes later, he put on the red bathrobe.

"And what do you want from me first thing in the morning?" he asked nicely this time.

"Oh umm, that is…"

She forgot what she was about to say.

"What was it?"

"If you've forgotten then go to school."

"Oh! I remembered!" She leaned out her face. "It's about transforming into a cat."

"Something is wrong transforming into a cat?"

"There's more than "something wrong"! I'm in trouble for turning into a cat from now on."

_Start flashback on what had happened_

_1. Ichigo (as a cat) had run around in circles cause she has turned into a cat._

_2. She wasn't properly kissed by the person that she wanted to kiss. (It was a big, yellow, fat cat.)_

_End flashback_

"I was about to be licked by a dog. And I think of staying like this, I will never be his bride." (a.n I know that it is Masaya, but she will dump him for Masaya, but I won't tell you the rest. OH NO!!!! I keep on interrupting. Sorry.)

"You're getting married? Who to?" said Ryou with a little jealous in his voice.

Steams came out from her nose, ears, and mouth. She turned around getting mad.

"That has nothing to do with you!"

She walked up to him as he walked backwards.

"And it has nothing to do with you and who I am going to married to so butt out. It is my privacy. (a.n sorry I had to do that) Ichigo pointed her finger in Ryou's face.

"Privacy?"

"Exactly!" she nodded.

"Then, I like you to respect my privacy as well."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to change so would you get out?"

Ichigo started to blush again and ran for the door.

"Then, I'll be downstairs, okay?"

DOWNSTAIRS

Keiichiro had came in.

"Why, hello there, Ichigo-san."

"Oh, Asakasa-san, good morning."

"Why are you here in the morning? Anything happen?"

"I'm waiting for Shirogane. I can't go to school unless I give him a piece of my mind!"

"If it's Ryou you want, he had already left."

Ichigo fell on the table.

"He did what?"

She walked out of Café Mew Mew.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"For crying out loud, what's with him?"

A boy had started to run towards Ichigo.

"YAY! Iguana. Huh?"

He accidently slipped and let go of the iguana. The iguana accidently kissed Ichigo on the mouth. (a.n YUCK!) She had started to transform into a cat.

"Ah! Iguana!" said the boy.

He looked around.

"Huh? I thought that I saw a girl around here just now. That's weird."

He started to run off.

(Cat voice) Oh no, I transformed into a cat again. I have to figure a way to change back. I have to look for someone to kiss again… Huh? There. That will do.

She started to run towards the bird. The bird was trying to fly away. Ichigo was trying to catch the bird, but missed, but caught again.

"Please spare my life."said the bird.

"Are you male or female?"

"Um, I'm female. But what about it?"said the scared little bird.

"Oh, really…"

Ichigo smooched her cat lips to the bird. The bird was looking at Ichigo like she was weird or something. She flew away trying to think what had just happened. Ichigo had continued walking like nothing has happened. She was skipping to a melody.

"I've becoming good at catching small animals lately. What kind of animal can do that?"

"Yay! Iguana!"said the boy from before.

Ichigo turned around.

"Huh?"

"Let's go home. Huh?"

She kissed the iguana again.

"Again! Why won't this thing lay off!?"

Ichigo found a dog walking on the other street.

"Ah, yes!! She'll do!!"

She ran across the street. A car honked at her.

"Ah! That gave me a shock!!"

Ichigo ran after the female dog, who was walking towards a dark alley.

"Hey, there. Lady!"

"Oww!"

"Hey! So you are the female cat who has been capturing small innocent animals and forcing kisses on them?"said a mean dog in dog language.

"Eh, eeeh!!!"

"You got guts to be going after my girl!! You better be prepared." said the dog.

"Well, there is a good reason for all of this…"

"NO EXCUSES!!!!!"

Suddenly, a gray cat with an bandana has come and scratches that dogface. (a.n Go CAT POWER. Sorry)

"My eyes… the pain."

"Darling, darling, get a hold of yourself. Darling!" said the female dog from earlier.

"Alto."said Ichigo.

"Come on, let's go."

"Oh, uhh…"

Ichigo followed the gray cat away from the dog.

"We'll be fine here. See ya."

"Yep, thank you."

"Oh, yeah, you're that kissing maniac, right?"

"Huh? What?"

Alto had jumped up and kiss Ichigo to make her transform again. Ichigo has transformed back into her own self again.

"See ya."

Ichigo has reach down to grab Alto's neck or hankerchief. (a.n sorry. Can't really see which one.)

"Aruto, what's with you? Apart from everything else. Why are you always saving me from the trouble? You are like the Blue Knight. That's not true. I'm always troubling you. I'll treat you a can of cat food, so let's go."

"It is the limit." Aruto said.

"Huh? What?"

Aruto is starting to transform back to human form. (a.n I'm sorry, people who have not watch episode 36. I have to tell you who is Alto in human form. I think you should already know.) Then, Ryou Shirogane had landed right on top of her. (a,n there I told you. Sorry again.)

"I'm out of time."

"Shi-Shi-Shi-Shirogane?"

"Yo, are you doing good?" (a.n hahahaha, he is cute and funny at the same time. sorry. Back to the story.)

"Just kidding."

"Yep, **that** whats with me. Can't do much since you found out."

"No way, Shirogane's… Alto?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BACK IN HOMEROOM

Ichigo was staring at the ceiling again.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, are you ok?" said Moe.

"Why? Shirogane is Alto?"

BACK IN CAFÉ Mew Mew

"Thank you for waiting."said Lettuce.

"There's no time to show off."said Pudding.

Ichigo comes still looking at the ceiling.

"Ichigo, why are you spacing out? Come on, you have to help, remember?" said Mint.

"Why's Shirogane's…"

That was the last comment before she made off not talking to Mint.

Just then, the door opened. (a.n sorry. I don't know really know which room it goes to.) There comes out, Shirogane.

"Ahh…"

_Start flashback_

_It start when Alto had kissed Ichigo so she would return to human form._

_End flashback_

Her face has become red for seeing him again. She looked down.

"Yo, working hard?"

Then, he went away without saying anything after that.

'What should I do? If I leave it like this, I won't be able to look at him in the eyes.'thought Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san? Ichigo-san?"said Keiichiro.

That's all for right now. I know that it is sorta the same as the episode, but it will change for the next episode. Ryou's past start in Chapter 2. Have fun.

**Mint: **How can you have fun, reading?

**Me: **I don't know. Everyone is different.

**Mint: **When I read, I don't have fun.

**Lettuce: **I do. Some books can be fun and this story is fun.

**Me: **Thank you.

**Lettuce: **Continue, continue.

**Me: **Okay, okay. I will.

**Pudding: **YAY!!!!

**Me: **Ready get set, type the next chapter

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Ryou's Past and Ichigo's Reaction

**Me: **Hello, and welcome back to my story.

**Mint: **We know that it is your story. Jeez.

**Lettuce: **Let her continue. I like this story.

**Mint: **You are just saying that cause you like reading.

**Lettuce: **No. I loved this story. It is so good. Sorry.

**Me: **That is okay. Now on to Chapter 2 summary.

**SuMmArY**

It is about Keiichiro telling Ichigo about Ryou's past. What will Ichigo's feel?

**DiScLaImEr**

AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN Tokyo Mew Mew. IF I DID, MASAYA WOULD HAVE HIS HEAD RIGHT NOW. Whoops, sorry. SO DON'T SUE ME.

**Chapter #2: Ryou's past and Ichigo's reaction**

It all ended with:

"_Ichigo-san? Ichigo-san?"said Keiichiro._

Now lets us see the real truth.

"Is Ryou the reason your smile is all clouded?" said Keiichiro already knew what was wrong.

"I heard you saw him…"

Ichigo nodded.

"I'm sorry for hiding the truth from you all this time. Ryou wouldn't let me tell you. But please understand this. It's his style to stay quiet and not let you all get worried."

"I sorta understand, but…"

(a.n Now to the past of Ryou Shirogane)

"It happened five years ago. Back then, I was working in America…as an assistant to Dr. Shirogane, Ryou's father. He was a famous archeologist… but after he found an certain ruin… he secretly started researching to to unravel the technology of the unidentified species."

"_I see. Ryou mentioned that…"said Ryou's father._

"_Yes. He was reading your research log eagerly when he said he followed in your footsteps and become a scientist." said Keiichiro._

"_Unlike me, he is a true genius with an IQ of over 160. He could do anything he put his mind to."_

_Dr. Shirogane sipped his coffee or something. (a.n sorry. Don't know what it is again.)_

"_And yet, I wouldn't like him to become like me…"_

"_Doctor…"_

"_Experiments that cannot see the light of day…if we hadn't found those ruins…we didn't learn that a civilation other than human existed and created things such as a "chimera"…and we hadn't realized the danger that still can inflict on us…_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_AT A FOOTBALL FIELD_

"_Hey, Johnny" said a boy who was about to throw the ball._

"_Ok!" said Johnny._

"_Hey, genius boy." said a boy that was talking to little Ryou._

_AT HOME_

_Ryou has been covered with marks from the fight with those boys._

"_If you keep on coming home like this, then I'll become a real doctor." said Ryou's mama._

"_What can I do? They're the ones that started it."_

"_Here, give me your arm."_

_Ryou's mama giggled a little._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_I'm happy."_

"_About my happiness."_

"_No! I'm just really happy to have a son who gives me so many problems."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Just don't move."_

"_You're not going to scold me?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because mothers who usually scold her children when they get into a fight, don't they?"_

"_I won't scold you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you aren't in the wrong, are you?"_

"_I have a mother who doesn't give me problems."_

"_Lets just say I trust you."_

"_Here."_

"_Hey, that hurts." _

"_It's because you moved." She touched Ryou's nose._

_She giggled._

_BACK IN DR.Shirogane'S LAB_

"_Let Ryou go into university, you say?"_

"_Yes that might be impossible in Japan, but isn't it natural here in America."_

"_I wouldn't mind, but I'm not sure he wants it himself."_

"_He's too intelligent and is already isolated in that school. Forcing him and continue to stay in that school might not be a good idea."_

"_Are parents' dreams for their children always in vain?"_

"_I wonder where he got his unsociable ways."_

"_I wouldn't know."_

"_Lonieless comes between being a genius, I suppose…Akasaka-kun?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you become his friend?"_

"_That's impossible."_

_He winked his right eye._

"_I'm already friends with him."_

"_I see."_

_They both laughed._

_IN THE CAR_

"_If you go to university, you would find more people to talk to. You'll probably learn more technical terms, though."_

"_Why, Keiichiro, are helping with Dad's research?"_

"_Who knows why?"_

"_You have so much ability yourself. You should be able to get a lab of your own, don't you think?"_

"_My research title right now is "The Best Way to Serve Tea" and the "Scientific Analysis of Teacup Curves"."_

"_You're already avoiding conversations like this."_

"_Besides, the doctor is a very charming person."_

_BUMP!!!!_

"_What's that noise?"_

"_I don't know. But it looks like the sound if coming from…"_

"_Look! Somewhere near our house!"_

"_Lets hurry!"_

_They stopped in front of the fire, which it was their house._

"_Papa… Mama…"_

"_It's dangerous."_

"_Papa! Mama!"_

"_Ryou, you mustn't."_

"_Let go! Papa and Mama are in there! Let me go! I have to help them! LET GO!!!"_

"_That's…"_

_Ryou stared at the chimera that destroyed his parents. And the chimera stared back. The chimera then flew away._

"_It looks like everything burned to the ground. Everything…"_

"_It hasn't burned down. I will take over my father's research. (a.n. I am really sorry if I had made mistakes. My hands are so sore. Back to the story.) 'ill go to Japan and perfect my father's project…Mew project!"_

"_Ryou."_

"_I remember…I remember everything in the research log. I do remember…"_

_Just then, a picture of him mom and dad had appeared in the sky. He started to cry._

"So Ryou and I returned to Japan and completed the Mew project, which have been Dr.Shirogane's last wishes. It's finally done. Now we only have to use it on the girls."

"_Is this really safe?"_

"_How can you say that, after all these tests? You are the only one that knows how to perfect this project."_

_Ryou picked up the gun and pointed at his neck._

"_Ryou! What are you trying to…"_

"_Keiichiro, I entrust the rest of the research to you. This is the last experiment."_

_He pushed the gun._

"_Ryou! You must have specific gene type to use this, or you'll just be turned into an animal. You know that, yet still… we have now completed all of our experiments. Now I will start the Mew project."_

"Since then, Ryou has been changing into a cat and back. Although, if he stays into a cat for more that 10 minutes, he can never return to his human form. He became the test subject himself to verify your safety in the Mew project."

"So…he is..,always trying to protect us…is he?" said Ichigo.

"He wouldn't say anything in front of you or the others… but he'd he is always saying that he will all of protect you."

"I didn't know. I didn't know that, and I've said a lot of nasty thing to him often…"

"Don't misunderstand…I'm the one who is responsible for you getting involved. I'm just doing the right thing."

(a.n now the difference)

"but I didn't know that all that happened to you so… I feel sorry for you, Shirogane."

She felt like she was about to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry."

She ran to the door and opened it. Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding fell down. Zakuro held her balance. Mostly cause she is the tallest and she didn't have to bend over.

"I'm sorry, Ryou."

Everyone gasped. That was the first time she said his first name.

"I've got to go. Don't look for me. I'll come when I feel like it. I'm so sorry."

She ran out the door before anyone could say anything.

No one said a thing after Ichigo left.

**Me: **Yay! I'm done with this chapter. I have added my own 'thing' to it, so keep on reading it. And I won't tell you, so ha.

**Lettuce: **I will. Thank you. I love it so much.

**Me: **You welcome. And thank you for you guys that are reading my story. Tell me what I should do next. Maybe I will know what to do cause all of this started with a dream. Yep. I dreamt of this and now I am writing it. I will write the rest on my Summer break. Hope you read it. My hands are really tired so sorry about the mistakes if I have any.

**Mint: **Okay, blah blah blah, finish the story already.

**Me: **Fine.

**Ichigo: **What are you guys doing?

**Me: **Ahhhh!!! Nothing important. Summer stuff. Bye.

**Ichigo: **Okay…

**Me: **Third chapter coming soon… Hope you read it…


	3. The Invitation

**Me: **Hey, I'm back again. How did you like my story? I loved it so much. Here is the summary.

**Mint: **It is always the same thing, okay?

**Me: **Sure and you better be glad cause I'm being nice to you and you never be nice to anyone, except Zakuro-san.

**Mint: **I know cause she is my favorite idol.

**Me: **Sure.

SuMmAry 

Well, you found out how Ichigo react to Ryou and she may even like him. Ichigo did come back the next day, but only to give everyone (even, Ryou) an invitation to a ball. I won't tell you the rest. And Ichigo and Masaya broke up. I won't explain why cause I don't know how to explain, mostly.

DiScLaImEr 

I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew as usual. I WISH MASAYA WILL…never mind!!!!

Me: Start the story and now!!! Chapter #3: The Invitation and the Forgiveness 

"Come on, Ichigo, go in café Mew Mew and give out the invitation." said her mom.

"What if I see Ryou? I know that he does not want to see me now and like this." Ichigo said, pointing at what she is wearing.

It was a gorgeous, strawberry colored, dress that her mom brought for her to her aunt's wedding. (a.n sorry I can't tell you how the wedding goes cause again, I don't really know how to add it in. And do you really think Pudding, Lettuce, Mint, and Zakuro would want to know?)

"Please, Ichigo. It is your friends."

"Okay, mom."

"Thank you."

She stood outside the doors of Café Mew Mew. She held her breath and opened the door.

"Huh? Ichigo onee-chan? Ichigo onee-chan!!" said Pudding.

"What are you wearing a gown?" said Mint.

"Oh, cause I just came back from my aunt's wedding."

"Okay. So you decide to come back. Care to explain?" said Mint.

"Not now. I am here to give to invitations to a ball that my mom and dad are hosting with this beautiful mansion."

"Yeah. Thank you, Ichigo onee-chan." said Pudding.

"Umm, where is Keiichiro?" said Ichigo.

"Huh? Who called me? Ichigo-san!!" said Keiichiro.

"Hi, Akasaka-san. I'm here to give you invitations to my mom and dad's ball. Hope you will be there. Can you give Ry-I mean, Shirogane one? Thank you."

Just then, Ryou just came out from the kitchen. He saw Ichigo in her dress.

"Oh, I've got to go. Thanks you guys."

"Ichigo, come in here." said Ryou.

"Oh-oh-okay."

"What do you think he wanted her for?" whispered Mint in Pudding, Lettuce, and Zakuro's ear.

"Don't know." said everyone.

Ichigo followed Ryou into his bedroom.

"Why did you run away?" Ryou asked as he motioned Ichigo to sit on the bed with him.

"I don't know. I just felt so sorry for you for saying all those mean things and I didn't know what to do."

She could tell that her eyes are about to form tears and burst out.

"And that was the first time you called me by my first name."

"Ye…ah."

She can't really talk that good cause she is about to burst into tears.

"Umm… can we talk at the ball? I've gotta go cause my mom is waiting for me."

She walked to the door to the dining room.

"What happened?" said Mint.

"Nothing. I've gotta go."

"Yes, something happen and Ichigo onee-chan won't tell us." said Pudding.

"I'll see you, guys tomorrow."

That was the last comment she made.

"Wonder what happened?" said Lettuce.

"Don't know." said Mint.

"We should help her." said Zakuro.

"Okay. Lets help, Ichigo onee-chan!" said Pudding.

**Me: **I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short. I just need help on what to do at the ball and after that. And help with the title, please.

**Mint: **Please, she needs help bad.

**Me: **And thank for those who reviews. I will make an extra chapter at the end for all you guys. Bye and PLEASE HELP ME!!! Nya! And I want to add a song to the ball but don't know what song. If you know a good song, thank you. I can find the lyrics.


	4. The Ball

**Me: **I would like to thank MewIchiBlue93 because she is the one that gave me this idea. So thank you, MewIchiBlue93. And thank you for all that gave me really nice reviews.

**Mint: **I'm going to look so pretty in the chapter.

**Me: **No. It is mostly Ichigo cause I make her the pretty one.

**Mint: **I will pretend I didn't hear that.

**Me: **Sure. Here is the disclaimer.

**DiScLaImEr**

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I wish I did and Ichigo will be Ryou's arms right now.

**SuMmArY**

It is about Ichigo's mom and dad's ball. Everyone is invited but something heats up between Ichigo and Ryou. Oh and Ichigo's dad… I won't tell you the rest. You can find out later.

**Me: **Now on to the story.

**Chapter 4: The Ball**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! Ichigo's alarm had shown 7:00AM!!!

'Finally, I actually woke up right on time.'

She went out in the dining where her mom and dad are eating breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Oh, Ichigo, can you call your boss and tell him that you need to help your mom and dad with the ball arrangements for tonight?" said her mom.

"Okay."

She dialed the phone number to the Café Mew Mew.

"Hello, Ichigo." said Keiichiro.

"Can you tell Shirogane that I won't be going to work cause I need to help my mom and dad with the ball? And remember to come tonight!!" said Ichigo.

"Okay. See you tonight."

She hanged up the phone and went back into the dining room.

"It's all good."

"Thank you and I have your dress all planned out. It is in the closet. I'll go get it. Close your eyes." said her mom.

"Okay!" said Ichigo, cheerfully.

Her mom went in the closet and took out the most beautiful dress ever. (a.n I will describe it at the ball. There will be a website URL that you can go to see the dresses for the girls in my profile.)

"Okay, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and stared at the dress.

"Wow, that is the most beautiful dress ever!"

After they all finish eating, they went to the place where the ball is. (a.n Sorry. I don't really know a good place for a ball, but it looks like the one from Little Mermaid 2 when Melody went down the stairs. It is going to be like that.)

AT THE BALL (7:00PM)

"Hi." said Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro.

"Hi, everyone." said Ichigo's mom.

Ryou and Keiichiro didn't really say anything.

Mint had on a strapless blue and black gown with a black purse to go with it. Lettuce also had on a strapless light green gown with yellow flowers on it. Pudding had on a childish orange dress. And Zakuro had on a normal purple dress. She is the one that wears normal dresses cause her modeling mostly chose for her.

"Umm, where is Ichigo?" said Mint.

"Oh, there she is." said Ichigo's mom, pointing at the place where Ichigo is.

We all, except Ryou because he was talking to Keiichiro, but he looked also, looked at where her finger pointed.

"Ryou, I think you should look at this."

Ryou looked and he started to blush until he looked like a tomato. He never thought that Ichigo would look that way. Her dress was strapless and was really long. She walked down the stairs to her mom.

"Hi, you guys. Mom, why didn't you tell me that this is one of the gowns for a wedding?" said Ichigo, softly.

"I didn't know. And I accidentally bought it, but you looked gorgeous."

Just then, a boy walked up to Ichigo.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Oh no, no, no, and NO." said her dad.

"Dad."

"No one dances with her unless I say yes."

The rest of the ball was a little weird cause Ichigo's dad would not let anyone dance with Ichigo and she wanted to dance with Ryou. Ryou felt the same way. Ryou walked up to Ichigo.

"Just wanted to talk to her. That's it." said Ryou.

"Okay, then. But I will be watching." said her dad.

"Hey, Ichigo. You want to go somewhere else, away from your dad?" whispered Ryou.

"Sure." whispered Ichigo.

"Umm, I need to go to the restroom." said Ichigo.

"Umm, I think I need to go too." said Ryou.

"Bingo." said all four mews, including her mom.

They went to the restroom. (a.n They really didn't go. It was just an excuse, but you should know that.)

**Me: **I'm not telling you the rest. You have to wait until chapter 5. Hahahaha. A cliffhanger for you all.

**Mint: **See you all in Chapter 5. Bye.


	5. Update

_**Update**_

_**I'm sorry for telling you all this, but**_

_**on **__**SOME**__** stories, I will put on hold.**_

_**I'm sorry, but exams are coming up and I have to study.**_

_**It is either that or being grounded from my computer **_

_**(that will happen if I update on ALL my stories)**_

_**I put the stories I put **__**ON HOLD**__** is:**_

_**Feelings In My Heart**_

_**Our Love Forever**_

_**Plan: Get Zashley Together**_

_**The Fall Musical and something else**_

_**Where Are You Christmas**_

_**A RyouxIchigo Fluff**_

_**&&**_

_**Why?**_

_**I will **__**UPDATE SOME**__** stories:**_

_**A Love Vacation Story**_

_**A Musical Romance**_

_**A Perfect Love Story**_

_**I Will Love You Forever**_

_**&&**_

_**Secrets of Love**_

_**I will update** __Summer Romance__** before everything else (last chapter)**_

_**I have **__**NEW**__** stories to put in:**_

_**A Perfect High School Year**_

_**&&**_

_**True Love Never Ends**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating. Everyone has the same problem!!! **_

_**(if they are in middle or high school)**_

_**Thank you and I will update!!!**_

_**-Michelle-**_


	6. EXPLANATION, PLEASE READ!

**Explanation On The Late Update (Please read):**

**Tuesday, January 15:**

I felt really REALLY sick after P.E class. When I came home, I felt even sicker.

**Wednesday, January 16:**

I stayed home that day, feeling even sicker. My face started to look all paleness and greenness.

**Thursday, January 17 (my hospital problem started):**

I went to school, but I couldn't even stand up. I felt really dizzy. I went to school by car (I usually go by bus). My best friend, Pui Chi, she told me to go to the nurse right away. I stayed in there until 11:00 or 12:00. I went to home to my grandma's store. I went to the doctors and my doctor told me to go to the "Texas Children Hospital" right away. I went into the EMERGENCY ROOM!!! I found out that I had the same sickness that I had 2 years ago. It was called TTP (really long word).

**Friday, January 18 to Wednesday, January 23:**

I was in the hospital every day. I couldn't even eat or drink. I stayed still for like hours and hours. The last few days, Tuesday, when they removed this thing out of my body, I had to lie in bed for 6 hours, but I stood up, blood started to shoot out. I lay in bed for another 6 hours.

**I AM NOW BACK AND HEALTHY!!!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MY STORIES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!**

**HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND MY EXPLANATION!!!**

**IF YOU DON'T, THEN JUST EMAIL OR MESSAGE ME AND I'LL EXPLAIN THE DETAILS TO YOU!!!**

**THANKS FOR THE WAIT!!!**

**TOOTLES!!**

**-Michelle-**


End file.
